Rest of my life
by Beremy
Summary: this is a story about Bonnie Bennett and how she deal with a very painful breakup and so she attend a Bruno mars concert and they end up falling magically in love with each others
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett was dancing and singing to her all time favorite Bruno Mars songs called Locked Outta Heaven and Just The Way You Are. Bonnie was even wearing a pink beanie on her head so she could be like her favorite musician. Bonnie was now singing Liquor Store Blues and she was singing in Reggae beautifully and she pretended that her stuffed animals were her audience and when she was done Bonnie took a bow saying happily " Thank You New York City and Hawaii". For about 5 months Bonnie and her best friend Caroline have been trying to win Bruno Mars tickets so they could go to the concert.

After finally getting her things ready for school Bonnie adjusted her outfits and Bonnie was pink Hawaiian floral shirt, a pair of pink skinny jean, a pair of pink converse and of course her pink beanie. Bonnie was even wearing a gold chain which was similar to Bruno. Than Bonnie grabbed her Iphone 4 and headed off to school. When Bonnie got to school she walk inside singing Grenade and she saw her boyfriend Damon Salvatore kissing Elena Gilbert and it broke her heart and so she marched over to them and screamed loudly " HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY. Than Bonnie punched Damon very hard and slapped Elena very hard and ran past her best friends Rebekah, Caroline and Jeremy and she walk into the boys bathroom and cried extremely hard.

Jeremy glared angrily at his oldest sister and Damon with so much hate and anger for hurting Bonnie and so he walk into the boys bathroom and he could hear Bonnie crying in the stall and Jeremy open up the door and hugged her without saying anything whispering calm words into her ears. After calming Bonnie down they walk out the bathroom together. Bonnie smile sadly as she walk into the music room and began playing the piano while singing When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down

'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like oooooh…

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts

I'll be the first to say that I was wrong

Oh, I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers

I hope he holds your hand

Give you all his hours

When he has the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

After singing the song Bonnie left the room and walk off to the history room and listen to Ric talk about the Salem witch trial and Bonnie was taking notes as she smile ignoring Damon and Elena. After history was over it was time for lunch and Bonnie was very hungry. So she grabbed her Ipod touch and a slice of pizza and sat with Caroline and Rebekah who were smiling very brightly at her and giggling while eating their pizza and drinking their soda. Bonnie said " Hey ladies why are you two smiling and giggling so much". Caroline and Rebekah stared at each others and than at Bonnie, and Caroline pulled out 3 tickets and backstage passes saying " Bonbon I got us 3 tickets and backstage passes to the Bruno Mars concert". When Bonnie heard this she screamed extremely loud while hugging Caroline saying " OMG OMG OMG Care I love you so much".


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Bonnie birthday and the Bruno Mars concert and she was extremely excited because today was her day and nobody was going to ruin for her. After waking up Bonnie check her messages and she smile happily reading them and they were from Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine, Tyler, Kol, Jeremy, Stefan, and Klaus wishing her a very happy birthday and while reading the messages Bonnie felt so very special. After reading the messages Bonnie turn on her radio to 92.3 and she squealed loudly when she heard Bruno Mars talking to the DJ about his concert and how happy he is to perform for the people of Mystic Fall.

Bruno POV

As I was talking to the DJ about the concert I was trying to hide the sadness in my voice because the other day I caught my girlfriend Chanel Banks cheating on me with my best friend Sean Matthew and when I found out I was so hurt, angry, and very upset and so I broke up with her. I hope that I can find that special someone to spend the rest of my life with

After the DJ was done interviewing Bruno he played Runaway Baby and when Bonnie heard her favorite song playing she grabbed her hairbrush and turned up the volume and began singing and dancing:

Ahhhh yes

Well looky here looky here

Ah what do we have?

Another pretty thang ready for me to grab

But little does she know

That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing

'Cause at the end of the night

It is her I'll be holding

I love you so, hey

That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)

You'll tell me

Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away)

But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)

To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:

Run run runaway, runaway baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get get getaway get away darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run run runaway runaway baby

Ah yeah

Well let me think let me think

Ah what should I do?

So many eager young bunny's

That I'd like to pursue

Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand

There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!

I love you so, hey

That's what you'll say

You'll tell me

Baby baby please don't go away

But when I play, I never stay

To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say: y:

Run run run away, run away baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get get get away get away darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run run run away run away baby

See I ain't try to hurt you baby

No no, no I just wanna work you baby

Yeah yeah

See I ain't try to hurt you baby

No no, no I just wanna work you baby

If you scared you better run (You better run)

You better run (You better run)

You better run (You better run)

You better you better you better

Run run runaway, runaway baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get get getaway getaway darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run run runaway runaway baby!

When the song was over Bonnie walk over to her closet and began looking for a perfect that would make her look hot. As she was looking for the perfect Bonnie was smiling happily when her father Brandon Bennett wish her happy birthday saying happy birthday my beautiful angel and have an amazing night at the Bruno Mars concert. After replying Bonnie pulled out a beautiful outfits and it was a short black, and a pair of black high heeled ankle shoes. When she got her outfits Bonnie pin up her long blond hair so that it would be curly and wavy and than she begin to sort out her makeup that she would wear. Finally after getting everything together Bonnie smile walking downstairs to the kitchen and she grabbed an apple and begin eating it while listening to music. As she was eating her apple Bonnie glared angrily when she saw Damon and Elena and so she hissed saying " You two got some nerve coming here when you two hurt me and I hate you two so much". Than Bonnie glared harder saying in a fierce tone of voice " You two will not ruin my birthday and you two are nothing but a bastard and a slut who will never have any real friends". When she was done telling both Elena and Damon off she use her witchy powers to throw them out the house.

After throwing the traitors out of her house Bonnie took a quick shower and she also curl her long blond hair and fix up her makeup. After fixing her hair and putting on her makeup Bonnie put on her dress, shoes and jewelry. When she was finally done Bonnie put the backstage pass around her neck and grabbed her Iphone 4 and purse and walk downstairs into the living room and she waited on her best friends Caroline and Rebekah to arrive.

When Caroline and Rebekah they were both wearing beautiful red Hawaiian dresses and high heeled red ankle boots and also their long blond hair was curl up and they each wore makeup on their faces. When they saw Bonnie looking very sexy in her outfit and makeup they said in union " OMG OMG YOU LOOKING SO HOT AND SEXY AND YOU WILL KNOCK BRUNO OFF HIS FEET". Bonnie smile happily grabbing her carkeys saying " Shall we go ladies"

Meanwhile at the concert Bruno Mars was doing his voice exercises and drinking lot of water so that his voice would sound great. After doing this Bruno walk over to his closet and he put on his red suit, black shirt, and his red shoes and also his hair was in a curly afro. Once he was fully dress Bruno put on his gold chain, and gold and black ring and smile to himself. Bruno knew that something special would happen to him tonight at the concert. Finally after getting ready Bruno walk out his dressing room and into the lounge area where his band members were and so he talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bonnie, Caroline, and Rebekah arrived at the stadium for the concert they were all so very happy that they began doing their happy dancing and clapping their hands. After they were done celebrating they walk inside and show the usher their tickets and backstage passes and when the usher saw the passes and tickets they led the girls to the front row. Bonnie smile very happily as she sat in the middle, Caroline sat next to Bonnie, and Rebekah sat next Caroline. While waiting on Bruno to come onstage Bonnie began talking to Caroline and Rebekah about planning a trip to Hawaii and to Japan and when Caroline and Rebekah heard this they became happy.

After a few hours of waiting Bruno band members The Hooligans finally and all of the girls including Bonnie began screaming very loudly and they are also chanting Bruno Bruno Bruno Bruno. As they were all chanting Bruno finally came out and he said loudly and happily " WHAT UP MYSTIC FALL AND THANK YOU FOR WELCOMING ME." When all of the girls saw Bruno they scream extremely loudly and they clapped and cheer loudly. Bruno smile very goofy smile loving when the sexy ladies cheer his name and he said " Well for my first song I will sing is Treasure. Than Bruno began singing treasure and he was also dancing as well.

As Bonnie was watching Bruno singing and dancing she thought that he was very amazing and very good looking and she was beginning to fall for him and so she sang along with Bruno.

Bruno POV

As I was singing my song Treasure I couldn't stop staring at this very beautiful carmel skinned girl who has the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I have ever seen. Also her long curly blond hair was moving from side to side as she dances to the beat of my song and her lips look so very tasty that I wanted to kiss it.

Bonnie POV

Gosh Bruno is so very smoking hot when he is dancing and singing and his skin color is so very handsome and his curly black afro hair look so very handsome, and his lips look so very kissable and I just wanted to kiss him.

After singing Treasure Bruno began singing another song called Our First Time and he began to sing with pureness, and with passion and he made all the girls scream in happily. After singing Our First Time Bruno began singing The Other Side and Locked Outta Heaven and When I Was Your Man. After singing all the songs Bruno said to the audiences " Well for my last song I will be singing Just The Way You Are but I need one of you ladies to help me sing this beautiful song. When all of the girls heard they yelled loudly saying " Bruno Bruno pick us and you are so very hot". Bruno began walking around looking for a girl to help him sing the song and when he came over to Bonnie row he smile taking the beautiful witch hand and leading her onstage and he gave her a microphone saying " What is your name sweetheart", and when she notice that Bruno had chose her to help him sing Bonnie said beautifully " My name is Bonnie Tahiti Bennett and I love your music so very much because it make me feel very beautiful and special and it my birthday today". When Bruno heard that it was Bonnie birthday today he began singing happy birthday to her with pureness in his tone of voice and when Bonnie heard him singing happy birthday she began crying happily because nobody never sang to her before and hearing Bruno singing to her made Bennett witch feel very special. After singing happy birthday to Bonnie Bruno smile wiping away her tears saying " Sweetheart want to help me sing this song".

Suddenly the music for Just The Way You Are began playing and so Bruno begin to sing his part beautifully and he sounded so very amazing and than Bonnie came in and began singing the chorus part and she sounded so very amazing and beautiful. Than they began singing together after singing each parts of the song and together Bonnie and Bruno sounded so very very amazing. As they watch their best friend sing with Bruno Caroline and Rebekah cheered loudly for Bonnie very loudly and they were amaze by Bonnie singing voice because they never heard her sing before. Once they were done singing Bonnie and Bruno were glazing into each others eyes and sparks were flying and suddenly they began kissing very deeply.

Both Rebekah and Caroline clapped and cheered when Bonnie and Bruno began kissing each others and they said " Aww they would make such a cute couples". After kissing each others Bonnie and Bruno pull away and walk away to his dressing room holding hands. Bonnie never felt so alive before and she was actually enjoying herself. Once they made it into Bruno dressing room Bruno smile leading her over to the refreshments stand saying " So are you hungry sweetheart or thirsty", Bonnie love it when Bruno called her sweetheart and so she said " yes I am very hungry Bruno and thank for asking me" and she smile.. Bruno smile happily showing off his pearly white teeth and he said " There is a after party at this club and I was wondering if you would like to be my date sweetheart". Bonnie smile saying " OMG I would love to be your date for the party brubru". Once Bruno heard those words he said "sweet sweetheart and I love my nickname".

For the after party Bruno was wearing a yellow t-shirt, a pair of blue skinny jean, a pair of converse, and his yellow beanie. Bonnie was wearing a pink t-shirt, a pair blue skinny jean, a pair of pink of converse, and her pink beanie. Once they were fully dress they left for the after party. Once arriving at the party Bruno and Bonnie walk inside and they began partying very hard and they were also drinking vodka, whiskey, rum, champagne, and beer. For once in her life Bonnie was so very happy and she grinning partying up.


	4. Chapter 4

At the party Bonnie was so very drunk that she began dancing on the table while singing a song called I'm Glad by Jennifer Lopez and she was having a time of her life and she smile seeing Bruno walking toward her with more drinks. Bruno was walking toward Bonnie smiling and he handed her a bottle of champagne and when Bonnie saw the champagne bottle she stumble toward Bruno saying " H…hey b….bruno" and she took the bottle and drank the whole bottle and than she grabbed Bruno hand and began dancing with him and she gave him a sexy little lap dance. Bruno smirked as he dance with Bonnie on the bar table and the DJ was playing Bruno song called Locked Outta Heaven.

After several hours of dancing Bonnie and Bruno smile at each other and Bruno help Bonnie down off the bar table and smile at her saying " Bonbon you are the most beautiful girl that I ever met and you are very fun and you treat me like a real person, and so I was wondering if you would my girlfriend". When Bonnie heard what Bruno said she was so very shock and so once she had overcome her shock Bonnie smile saying " Yes I will be your girlfriend Bruno and what is your real name baby". Bruno smile at Bonnie answer and so he kiss her with passion saying " My real name is Peter Gene Hernandez". When she heard that Bruno real name was Peter Bonnie said " I am going to start calling you Peter baby". Than she kiss him with passion.

It was finally 3am and both Bonnie and Bruno were not feeling tired and Bruno smile at his beautiful girlfriend saying " Baby mind if I take you to my recording studio so you can my band mates called The Hooligans", Bonnie kiss her boyfriend Bruno on the lips saying " I would love to meet The Hooligans Peter". Bruno smile picking up Bonnie and he carry her to the studio and when they arrive Bruno walk in and saw his band mates and he bump fists with his band mates saying in his Hawaiian accent " Aloha fellas meet my new girlfriend Bonnie Tahiti Bennett". Bonnie walk in saying " Aloha guys". Philip who is Bruno best friend and partner in crime said " Hello Bonnie I am Philip Lawrence and this is Phredley Brown, Kenji Chan, Jamareo Artis, and Bruno oldest brother Eric Hernandez". Bonnie smile more at them saying " It is very nice to meet you all".

Bruno smile because he truly love seeing his girlfriend smiling and laughing and so he sat on top of the counter and began writing out a song called Put Your Graffiti On Me and he thought that it would be perfect for Bonnie t. o sing and that her first album would be called Against The Wall. As he was writing Bruno began singing out the words and he grinned writing more and he smile more.

Bonnie grinned as Eric show her around the studio and she was truly amaze by everything and she grinned saying " Thank for an amazing tour Eric and I would love to able to perform in front of million people and just have fun'. Eric smile at Bonnie saying " I am sure that my baby brother will figure something out". Bonnie smile more hugging Eric and she ran around the studio very happily. When Bruno was done writing he took his girlfriend hand and said " I love you so very much"


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie smile happily at Bruno as she kiss him saying " Baby I really love your recording studio and all of your band mates are so very nice and very funny as well". Bruno laughed saying " They are such goofballs but I love them like my own brothers". Bonnie giggled softly and beautifully and she kissed Bruno some more saying " Let go to the park and feed the cute little ducks please baby" and while Bonnie was saying this she was giving her boyfriend the saddest look and her lips began poking out and her beautiful emerald green eyes went wide. When Bruno saw his girlfriend giving him the saddest look he smile saying " Okay babe we can go to the park to feed the cute ducks". Once Bonnie heard this she began giggling up a storm and she kiss her boyfriend deeply on the lips saying " Yay thank you Peter and I love you so very much".

When they arrive at the park Bonnie saw a families of ducks walking toward them and she squealed saying " Look Peter they are so very cute and beautiful, and than Bonnie began feeding the ducks laughing beautifully. Bruno laughed as well he began feeding the ducks and he took lot of pictures of the ducks and he grinned with pride and joy. As Bonnie was feeding the ducks she began singing very beautifully and she saw the ducks moving their head from side to side listening to her sing. Also while she was singing people walk over to her and listen to her sing and they were amaze by her singing and they were also moving from side to side enjoying her singing. As Bruno was watching Bonnie sing he was recording her from his blackberry phone and he was going to talk to Phil about having Bonnie record some songs for an album. When he was done recording Bruno smile as he walk over to Bonnie and kiss her deeply on her lips enjoying the moment.

As Peter was kissing her Bonnie moaned with pleasure as she kiss him back very deeply enjoying the moment and she giggled softly kissing his neck and she smirked happily pulling away saying " Peter baby can we go get something to eat please because I am so very hungry and I haven't eaten anything all day long and to prove her point Bonnie stomach began growling very loudly as she look at him. Bruno chuckle softly hearing Bonnie stomach growling and he said looking into her beautiful emerald green eyes saying " What do you want to eat sweetheart", and when Bonnie heard Peter ask her a question she kiss him saying " Let go get some Chinese foods please babe". Bruno said " That sound like a very good idea baby" Bruno said happily kissing his sexy Bonnie deeply on the lips.

After leaving the park Bonnie and Bruno made their way over to a Chinese restaurant called China Gourmet and as they walk inside Bonnie stomach growled loudly and her mouth began watering as she saw all of the yummy foods. When they both walk up to the counter Bruno said : We will have shrimp fried rice and orange chickens please". After placing the order in Bruno place Bonnie on his lap and they began kissing each others nonstop and they were enjoying themselves and they were also moaning in pleasure and they were so enjoying the moment. Finally their foods order was called and so Bonnie pick up the bags and walk out with Bruno holding his hands smiling. After leaving China Gourmet they walk into a café and bought two cups of hot chocolate and two chocolate chip cookies and once they were all done the headed back to the recording studio.

When they arrive back to the recording studio they began eating and talking about everything such as music, movies, books, and their deepest darkest secret. When Bonnie told her boyfriend that she is a powerful witch Bruno was very shock at first but he accepted her saying " What kind of spells can you do baby", Bonnie smile happily saying " Well for starter I can bring people back to life, I can inflict pain on any supernatural creatures, I can spell jewelry if a person turn into a vampire, and I can also use my powers to save people". When Bruno heard this he said " Wow that is so freaking awesome babe and freaking amazing". Bonnie smile eating her shrimp saying "Now tell me your deepest darkest secret baby". Bruno thought for a minute before saying " Well one time in a middle of a concert that I was doing I was singing Grenade and when I finally got to the higher note of Grenade my voice went out on me and I couldn't finish the song". When Bonnie heard this she lean in to hugged Bruno very tightly saying " Aww you poor baby". When Bonnie pulled she smile happily at Bruno saying " You are such a very good boyfriend and I am so happy to be your girlfriend baby". When Bruno heard this he smile kissing her very deeply not stopping at all.

Than while they were kissing Bruno put on some music and he lean in kissing Bonnie more and more and he made his way up to her neck and he kiss it as well. Bonnie let out a moan and a squeal of delight when she felt Bruno kiss her neck and lips and she kiss him back very deeply.


End file.
